


Agony

by Rinkafic



Series: Keri 'verse [8]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Stargate Atlantis AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 15:24:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan and David are captured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agony

“Damn it, let me go! Bastard, if you hurt him, if he’s dead, I’m going to…” The sound of a fist hitting flesh stopped David’s rant. Evan tried to rouse himself from the stupor he was in, but it was proving to be difficult. Only his anger at someone hurting David was giving him the energy he needed to open his eyes and lift his head.

“David, stop.” Blood splattered out in a stream as he coughed out the words. David was still fussing across the room, so he tried again. “Be quiet, keri.” This time he ‘pushed’ through their link. David suddenly fell silent. That was good; fighting them would only make it worse. He knew; he’d tried that.

His gut was on fire, every breath felt like he was inhaling glass. He could barely see, his vision was gone in one eye, and blurred in the other. It all faded to the background as he realized, they had his keri. He could hear David’s low pitched sounds of distress from across the room.

Pain flared up from his groin. He whimpered and tried to ignore it, but it was almost impossible. A hand grabbed his hair and yanked his head up. “Still breathing, meat?”

Lorne choked and spat a wad of gore at his tormentor. The man was bigger than Ronon, and three times uglier than Koyla. And he had a cock like a steel rod. Lorne knew because he’d pulled it out and whacked off while he was applying the hot needles to Evan’s scrotum. Curiosity made Evan stupidly move his leg. Yes, his cock was still there, he’d shifted the position slightly. He knew because now that portion of his anatomy was on fire.

He tried to ignore the memory of the knives against the tender flesh of his privates. He’d never in his life met anyone that enjoyed another person’s pain the way their captor did while cutting and piercing Evan. But it hadn’t mattered; it was Evan taking the pain, not David.

He let out a scream as the man reached down and grabbed his genitals, twisting them and letting go with a low laugh. “You want more of that? I can give you more of that. Yeah, you’ve got a little left in you.”

Coughing, Evan hunched over, dragging his chains down around himself as he tried to huddle in on himself.

“That yours, over there?” Tall dark and ugly asked, twisting Evan’s head around so that he could see David. Poor David, hanging in chains, blood running from his nose, down his chin, was watching Evan with wide and panicked eyes. His lips moved, he was saying Evan’s name, repeatedly.

“He’s next. After I finish carving on you, I’m going to play with him. His as big as yours?” His keri was in trouble, under threat.

Until that moment, Evan had never understood the phrase “saw red.” He had also never felt the power of a full blown panor rage. Of their own volition, his hands came up. The chains clasped to Evan’s wrists, holding him to the wall were wrapped around their tormentor’s neck, and he was leaning back with his full weight, strangling the man.

He had to die. He was hurting David.

Evan’s lungs were on fire, he gasped for breath as he was slammed into the wall, a last effort by the tormentor to get free. But Evan had nothing left to lose. He knew he was dying; the wounds that had already been inflicted on him were mortal ones. He was bleeding heavily, inside and out. But he’d take his killer with him. And he’d spare David. He could bear the physical pain, but the agony of knowing David was next, that had been too much. Rational thought fled under the barrage of a panor hormonal berserker.

The man slumped, dead. His weight was now pinning Evan to the floor. So much weight; the corpse, the chains, the pain, duty, Evan was tired. He felt the rage dissipate, he couldn’t hold onto it anymore. With the panor rage went the last of his strength.

“David,” he whispered. He was choking on the blood in his throat.

“Evan, don’t give in, please, stay with me. Please,” David shouted from across the room.

David’s voice was strong; there was panic in it, but no pain. Evan could feel very little through their bond now, it was fading too.

“They’re coming, Evan!” There was a rattle of chains, and David screamed at him. “Major Lorne, stay with me! Don’t you hear that? That’s a P-90! They found us. Evan, open your eyes. Don’t leave me! Teyla brought back help!”

With those words, the last of Evan’s agony evaporated. David would be safe now. That was all that mattered.

~*~

A persistent pinging was annoying him.

It annoyed him enough that he opened his eyes.

“Can you hear me? Blink if you hear me, Evan.”

He blinked.

“Oh, thank God. Doctor Beckett! Carson, he’s awake!”

“What happened?” Evan’s mouth felt like he’d been sucking on cotton balls.

David was leaning over him, concern on his face. “You don’t remember?”

“Captured, torture, stranger handling my junk?”

Fingers smoothed his cheek and a straw was pressed against his lips. “Doofus. You went and activated that thing, and got stuck in some fantasy.”

“Some fantasy.”

David rolled his eyes. “Your hormone levels were all over the place, Beckett thought you were going to have a stroke or something. It hooked into your subconscious.”

“I don’t remember that part. It seemed real. How’d I get out?”

“Sheppard finally turned the thing off, blew up half the consoles in the room doing it. McKay is pissed.”

Evan sat up a little and blinked. Ancient consoles did not just blow up. “What did he do?”

Smirking, David said, “The thing wouldn’t obey him, so he threw a temper tantrum and shot it. It was kinda awesome, and scary, in a Dirty Harry way.”

He was never going to live this down. Especially if and when they found out that it was a sexual fantasy device. As David helped him sit up, he wondered idly if Carson could be persuaded to loan them some sterile needles, some of that fantasy had been rather interesting, and he trusted David with his life.


End file.
